¿San Valentin?
by Saraha Sting
Summary: En Bajoterra es el día de San Valentin ¿Como lo celebrara la Banda?


**HOLA A TODOS, SI SE QUE HOY NO ES EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN PERO MAÑANA NO ME VA DAR TIEMPO PUBLICAR ESTA HISTORIA, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTA HISTORIA, NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.**

Eran las 7:00 am cuando Eli despertó, estaba algo cansado porque se había quedado entrenando en el patio hasta media noche, pero después se dio cuenta que día era hoy era el día del amor y la amistad, estaba muy feliz, no solo porque era la primera vez que lo festejaba en Bajoterra si no porque ese día tenía planeado declararse a Trixie, así que bajo las escaleras silenciosamente para no despertar a sus amigos, decidió prepararles el desayuno para que así no tuvieran que comer la comida de Pronto, después de haber acabado de preparar el desayuno, escucho que Kord y Trixie ya habían despertado.

-Buenos días-saludaron los dos soñolientos.

-Chicos buenos días, feliz día de San Valentin-dijo Eli

-A-dijeron los dos.

-Creo que no entiende cierto, bueno hoy en la superficie se festeja el día de la amor y la amistad-explico el peliazul.

-Aaa…

-Así que para celebrarlo les prepare el desayuno.

-Gracias Eli-agradeció Trixie.

-Gracias amigo, nos salvaste de comer la comida de Pronto-dijo Kord.

-No hay de que chicos.

-Y que cocinaste-pregunto el troll.

-Unos huevos y jugo de naranja-dijo el ojiazul.

-Que bien-dijo su amiga.

-Se que no es la gran cosa pero…-pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

-Bromeas mientras no sea comida con insectos todo está bien.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo con sencillez.

Entonces los chicos comenzaron a desayunar, después de media hora, Pronto despertó.

-Buenos días chicos-dijo Pronto bajando las escaleras, se detuvo en cuanto vio que ya estaban desayunando-oigan se supone que les iba a preparar su desayuno-dijo un poco molesto.

-Pronto tranquilo, yo les hice el desayuno porque hoy es el día de San Valentin y para que tu descansaras-dijo Eli para que su amigo topoide se calmara.

-Bueno está bien solo por hoy y espera dijiste San Valentin ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un día en el que se festeja el día del amor y la amistad-volviendo a explicar.

-Aaa…

-Bueno, quiero decirles unas palabras, hoy no podría estar más feliz con ustedes aquí amigos, son más que solo amigos para mí son como una familia, me han apoyado siempre y por eso los quiero-luego de esas palabras los chicos sonrieron, Kord abrazo a Eli, Trixie y Pronto también los abrazaron.

-Y nosotros a ti Eli-dijeron Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Eli sonrió.

La mitad del día estuvieron festejando, Eli se sentía tan feliz, ahora tenía una familia que nunca lo iba a defraudar o traicionar, después de un largo tiempo de festejar, sus amigos volvieron a la rutina de siempre, Kord a las mecabestias, Pronto jugaba video juegos, mientras Eli y Trixie se encontraban en sus habitaciones, Eli estaba pensando donde decirle a Trixie lo que siente, hasta que se le ocurrió un lugar perfecto, así que se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amiga y toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Eli-su amiga abrió la puerta.

-Eli sucede algo-

-No, bueno lo que quiero decir es que, me preguntaba si quisiera ir a pasear-

-A claro, ¿Cuándo?

-Te parece si ahora-dijo con voz tímida.

-Bueno, solo déjame ir por mi cámara.

-Entonces te espero abajo-la chica solo asintió y con eso Eli bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al patio para esperar a Trixie, luego de un minuto Trixie salió.

-¿Lista?-pregunto el ojiazul.

-Sí.

-Bueno entonces sígueme, quiero mostrarte algo-entonces caminaron un rato, hablando sobre temas comunes como duelos, babosas y mecabestias, hasta llegar al lugar.

-Bueno llegamos-dijo mostrándole un lugar con varias babosas y mucho espacio,

-Eli ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-dijo algo curiosa.

-Bueno porque quiero decirte algo.

-Y que cosa.

-La verdad Trixie, es que jamás había conocido una chica como tú, linda, tierna, valiente, inteligente, simpática, amable, cariñosa y noble, no eras como las demás chicas que solo piensan en ellas mismas, tú te preocupas por los demás-con cada palabra que decía el Shane, Trixie se ponía feliz-tu completas mi vida, tú haces que cada día sea especial junto a ti, tu me has apoyado más que nadie, eres muy importante para mí, te defendería con mi vida con tal de que no te hagan daño, Trix has sido la primera persona que amado y a la única q1ue amare, el punto es que te quiero decir que te amo Trix-Trixie estaba tan feliz por todo lo que Eli le había dicho.

-Yo…también te amo Eli…-Eli con solo escuchar esas palabras, la tomo de la cintura, la alzo en el aire y comenzó a darle vueltas, para luego bajarla con cuidado, poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercándose, los dos sentían sus respiraciones muy cerca, luego sus labios estaba a milímetros de distancia, hasta que por fin sellaron sus labios en un beso.

Ahora ese día, no solo lo recordaría como el día de San Valentin, sino como el día en el que declararon su amor.

**FIN**

**Creo que esta algo cursi pero bueno como sea, me despido con un fuerte abrazo, por cierto feliz día del amor y la amistad adelantado.**

**BYE**


End file.
